Pokemon:Leaf Green!
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: Going to the past,Meeting urself!What the hell!
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-Chan:Ok,You've made bored with anime so...ok its the game.I dont own Pokemon,OCs,Or Anything ,I only own the !**

* * *

"He's not coming back, just stand watching your window!"a man in his 20s exasperatedly sighing at the brunette who was crying.

"You don't know,Red."she lightly mumbled sadly reaching for an emerald necklace.

"But,Leaf!Youlle never know!The accident was posted!Leaked!"the man shouted as the girl flinched slowly curled her fist. In anger.

"WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND!HE IS!HE IS COMING BACK!CAN NOBODY ACCEPT THAT!I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BESTFRIEND, ANYTHING,YOU MAY GO DIE!"she screamed without caring.

"L-Leaf..."the man mumbled shocked at his petite friend who was rarelt screaming.

"I-I'm sorry,Red.I-I'm so sorry.I d-d-didnt mean to!"she covered her hand realizing what she stared at her friend who only looked down.

'Why did you leave,idiot?'were her only thoughts as she ran away sobbing.

"Oho~,Look what i an innocent little girly~"a woman's voice said dryly.

"W-Who're you!"she screamed as she ceased her tears.

"I'm Magenta~.Your boyfriend gone?"she laughed cruelly.

"... 're from Team Rocket!"Leaf screamed.

"Allow me,hon.I'm Magenta Eriko,the killer of Gary Oak.I'd like a fight,please~."the woman lightly laughed as she summoned a (LVL-30) Poochyena.

"Charizard,boy.I summon you!"Leaf's Charizard came out.(Not good at explaining)

"Use Bite,Pooch."the woman exclaimed.

"Blast Burn,Charizard!"

"Assurance!Ok,Then use Scary Face!Good,Then Sucker Punch!"the wiman simultaneously called out.

* * *

(After Battle...)

* * *

"Huff,Huff...What do you want?"panted out Leaf.

"Im giving you a new happy,Leaf."the woman coldy stated.

"What do you,(Huff),mean?"Leaf exhausted fell down.

"Go and change you cant,you might as well die~."she warmly said."Im giving you a glad"she coldly stated as she chanted some wordS.

"WAIT!WHAT THE HELL!"Leaf screeched as a large light went through her.

She was in Viridian was still 20 Years was staring at the 16 Year Old-Girl who looked like her!WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

**Neko-Chan:I really hoped you liked ya's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-Chan:Ohio,Kisu~ki.**

**Kisu~ki:Just shut up,Hay.**

**Neko-Chan:Mouh,Dont be mean.**

* * *

"U-um,Are you ok?"the 16-Year Old Kid asked."

"Y-Yep!W-Who are you?"Leaf nervously asked.

"I'm Leaf Green...From Pallet Town."her voice uneasy then steady.

"O-oh,I-i'm Lea-Uh,Yeah!Lea!"she screamed making people stare at her.

" can call me Leaf, are you from?"the startled girl asked bythe outburst.

"Johto."she answered a teensy bit ,Atleast what she was saying now was real.

"Do you have pokemon?And,Are you 16-years old?"asked the excited kid.

Leaf took the time to stare at sure did too-long brown hair was up to her waist and she wore a sweater that hang loosely off did look 16.

"What are you saying?Im 2-AAAHHH!"(Mature Leaf)

"So,i asaume your you have a pokemon?"Leaf asked sweatdropping a bit.

Leaf checked her bracelet for pokeballs and sure enough there was her boy, smiled knowing she was not alone.

"Yea,I have a Blastoise."she confidently replied.

"Really?Thats ,um..Can i ask for a battle?"Younger Leaf swallowed.

" your pokemon?"she smiled at her younger competitive...as always._'I never realized it,Gary.'_she frowned at her thoughts as she concentrated on battling.

"A squirtle..."Younger Leaf mumbled.

"Go,Blastoise!"cried Leaf as she brought out her big guns.

"Go,Go Squirt!"cried younger Leaf.

"Now,you should know...we're both water types,right?If its the same type,i dont think we could do much damage, it?"she explained slowly.

"Yeah..."Younger Leaf murmured unsure what to say."

"I call you, my call~.From high and low,come close to my yourself must not refuse thy master,so i shall in ye these!"chanted out loud mearly screaming at the end.

A small brown eevee popped bristles were quite groomed and it smiled apathetically.

"H-How did you?"

"We must fight,ne?"

* * *

**Meirudream:Ok,I'm Kloe!**

**ShanaQueen:And im Samamntha.**


End file.
